


The Truth About Phan

by MEOW_I_am_a_cat



Series: The Truth About Phan [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MEOW_I_am_a_cat/pseuds/MEOW_I_am_a_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan uploads a video in which he comes out to his subscribers -- and Phil -- which leads to some pretty interesting confessions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth About Phan

 Dan took a deep breath and clicked on the camera.

“Hello, internet!” he gave his signature wave to start off the video. “So, there's something I've been keeping a secret for a while now... No, it's not some embarrassing story about how I almost died or another 'Reasons Why Dan's A Fail.' I'm bi. Those of you who spend your free time stalking me online would know that I talked about this in, like, 2009, but for everyone who either doesn't obsessively Google me or doesn't trust random screenshots on Tumblr, here you go. I am bisexual.

“Sorry this is so short; I'll try to get something longer out soon.”

He turned off the camera, glad that he managed to get the video in one take. The longer he waited, the more terrified he felt about doing this. He skipped editing, deciding to upload the video straight to YouTube. Not only did he want to get the video out to get the confession out, the longer Phil would have to react to the news before Dan would see him again. Yes, Phil didn't know. It can be a bit hard to come out to the person who helped you realize you weren't straight – especially when they didn't know what they had done. With Phil visiting his family, Dan figured it would give his flatmate time to adjust to the new information before he had to face him in person.

As the video finished uploading, Dan pulled up Twitter to send out a notification.

'Quick update video! The Truth About Phan' he typed, followed by the link. Within a second of hitting 'Tweet,' his mentions folder was flooded.

'@danisnotonfire So... #Phan can be a thing????'

'@danisnotonfire is #phan real?'

'@danisnotonfire do you ship phan?'

'RT if @danisnotonfire is totally crushing on @AmazingPhil! #PhanIsReal' already had hundreds of retweets. The Phandom really was fast, wasn't it?

Dan's text alert sounded. A message from Phil popped up on his home screen.

'Why didn't you tell me???'

'Scared' Dan typed back.

'Why? It's not like this changes anything. I mean, it's not like you're in love with me, right?'

'Of course not lol' Dan hated lying to Phil. But as hard as it is to tell your crush that you like them when there might be a chance they like you back, it's a thousand times worse when you're outside of their sexuality completely.

'Can you tell the fans that?' Dan read Phil's reply.

'Sorry' he texted, before pulling Twitter back up.

'Sorry to disappoint, but phan isn't happening. Phil's totally not gay,' he sent out.

His phone buzzed once more. 'Don't worry about it. I'm glad you told me.'

But Dan couldn't help but worry. He didn't know if Phil was being sincere. He wished he could see his friend's face so that he could judge his reaction. Except Phil wasn't due to return home until Monday rolled around. Dan had to face the weekend alone.

* * *

 

Saturday morning came and went. Dan spent the day debating with himself over how Phil might react in person, and how he would react to Phil. Sunday brought only more worry, this time accompanied by pacing up and down his room. Around noon, he was interrupted by a noise downstairs.

 _A murderer? Stalker? Samara from_ The Ring _? Only me and Phil have a key.. But he's not supposed to be back until tomorrow..._ Dan snatched his pillow from his bed for protection, and slipped out of his room as quietly as possible.

“Phil?” he called out tentatively when he reached the top of the stairs.

After a second, Phil came into view. “Dan? What –”

“ _Jesus_ , Phil, I thought you were a demon or something!”

“So you grabbed your pillow?” Phil giggled.

“It was the closest thing to me...” Dan defended himself. “Anyway, what are you doing back early?”

Phil shrugged. “Does 'I wanted to see you' count?”

“Phil, you see me _literally_ every day. Isn't your family a bit more important?”

“Yeah, well...” Phil's voice trailed off for a moment. “I think I might be gay,” he blurted out. “Or bi... I'm not really sure...”

“Phil, I – This is –”

“Yeah.”

It was Dan's turn to blurt something out. “I could kiss you!”

“Wait, what?”

“I just mean – Like – It's just – It's kind of nice. Having a friend who's also queer,” Dan covered – badly.

Phil laughed, finally climbing the stairs to join Dan on the landing.

“So, like, a platonic makeout session or something?”

“Er...”

“Go ahead.”

Dan blinked. “What?”

“Go ahead,” the elder repeated. “I've never platonically made out with my best friend before. It might be fun.”

“Um.”

“Unless you'd rather it not be platonic.”

Was he seriously suggesting what Dan thought he was suggesting?

“Only if it's okay with you,” Dan muttered.

“As long as you're up for it.”

“I wouldn't want to do anything you're uncomfortable with.”

“Shut up and kiss me, you idiot.”

Phil pulled Dan's face to his own. Lips met lips and Dan reached up to tangle his fingers in Phil's dark hair.

Dan was the first to take the kiss a step further, running his tongue across Phil's lips, to which the ebony haired man complied. Their tongues led a dance between the two mouths, each trying to explore as much of the other's mouth as they could before the inevitable pulling away occurred, which came all too soon for either of their likings, but breathing was necessary.

“How did you know?” breathed Dan. “That I like you?”

“There are probably so many blogs dedicated to giffing every single 'Heart-Eyes Howell' moment they can get their hands on. It's kind of hard _not_ to know.”

Dan smiled and lightly smacked his friend's – boyfriend's? – arm. “You're guilty of it, too,” he accused, getting a giggle out of Phil. “'Love-Eyes Lester,' isn't it?

“So... What are we, then?” the younger asked. “Are we dating? Friends with benefits? Something else?”

“Well... What do you want us to be?”

“I dunno. I'd love to be able to call you my boyfriend –”

“Then we're boyfriends,” Phil decided. “Now, do you want to tell the world, or is this going to be our little secret?”

“It would be a hell of a lot easier to just come out now. Then we won't have to hid it all the time,” Dan mused. “And it's not like we'll make anyone too mad. If anything, most people will be overjoyed.

“So how do we do this, then?”

“YouNow? It'll give us a chance to get some questions out of the way. We can address some of the more popular questions in a regular video for everyone else, if you want,” Phil suggested. “Fifteen minutes, my account?”

Dan nodded, pulling up Twitter to notify his followers.

'Okay, I lied. Maybe #Phan is real. Emergency younow at younow.com/AmazingPhil in 15 to explain.' 

* * *

 

Trying to read the chat was hell. They said at the start of the live show that they weren't going to try to read names; too many people were asking the same things to recognize each and every one of them.

“Loads of people are asking how long we've been together,” Dan read from the screen. “And how it happened. What would you say, Phil, about.... twenty minutes? As for how, _someone_ made me think there was a demon in the house by coming home early. He came out to me, I said a few things on accident, and we were kissing.”

“'How long have you liked each other?'” Phil read.

“Since before we met,” Dan answered first. “Before we even started Skyping, honestly.”

“I don't know, really,” Phil admitted. “It was kind of like, 'Oh, Dan's a great friend, I love being his best friend,' and then suddenly it wasn't so platonic anymore.

“Do you read phanfiction?”

“Yes,” they answered in unison. “You guys already knew that,” Dan added.

“Who bottoms?” Dan read one. “We have been together for _twenty minutes_ , guys. The fifteen minutes between my tweet and this live show were for figuring out what we were going to say, not for sex. But it would totally be Phil.”

“Hey! No it wouldn't!”

“Oh, come on. Yes it would.”

“If either of us is a bottom, it's you.”

“Um, _no_.”

“You are _not_ shoving _anything_ up my butt.”

“Not _yet_.” Dan winked, earning him a flick to the head. “Hey! You messed up my hair!” Dan shoved Phil back, knocking him out of frame before fixing his fringe.

The phrase, 'You two should kiss,' and pretty much every variation thereof was flooding the chat.

He grabbed Phil's sleeve, pulling him back upright before pressing his lips against his boyfriend's. It was a short kiss; they pulled apart after a second.

“Any more questions?”

“Am I the reason you knew you were gay?” Phil read from the chat.

“First off, I'm _bi_ , not gay. Stop bisexual erasure.” He looked at Phil, chocolate brown meeting that weird blue-green-yellow color of Phil's eyes that Dan loved so very much. He smiled. This was Phil, his bestfriend turned flatmate turned boyfriend. And those eyes he loved so very much were his to love every moment of every day and night. The entirety of this boy he loved so very much was his to love. “But yeah. You are.”


End file.
